warriors_frostclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CrystalClan/Roleplay
Frozenheart roamed around camp. ~Spottedwing Puffstar leaped onto the tall crystal. "Let all cats old enough to leave the cave gather for a Clan meeting." he meowed. His deputy had just died so he had to chose one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Frozenheart waited for him to speak. ~Spottedwing "Lightfrost, our deputy died from a falling crystal at sunhigh today. He glanced at the moonlight that shone into the entrace of camp. "With these words, may the StarClan and the spirit of Lightfrost hear and approve my choice. Frozenheart will be the new CrystalClan deputy." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you! It's an honor!" ~Spottedwing "Frozenheart! Frozenheart!" the clan cried. After a little while, Puffstar leaped off the crystal and sat by the entrance looking at the stars. His former deputy had been his trusty mate who he loved dearly. He was acting well but when he was alone he let himself be upset. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay? Lightfrost was your mate, after all." ~Spottedwing Puffstar pulled himself together. "of course i'm fine." he meowed and began to stalk over to his rocky den. 01:30, November 7, 2015 (UTC)[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] Cherring, Graysplash thought her Clan leader made a good choice. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:33, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Jumprose looked outside. "IceClan cats are attacking!" she yowled. A tom flew at her and bit into her ears. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:35, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "AHHH!" Yelped Graysplash, scared. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:36, November 7, 2015 (UTC) A tabby she-cat leaped at Graysplash and screeched while clawing her fur. ---- Tinykit looked around. he leaped at the she-cat and bit her neck. Iceberry bristled but didn't know who to attack first 23:39, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Suprised, Grayspash purred and attacked another cat from IceClan. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:41, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Iceberry helped Graysplash slapping the cat with her paws 23:43, November 7, 2015 (UTC)Shorewillow Tinykit snarled and slashed a cat with his tiny paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (( who is tinykit)) 23:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (A kit) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:49, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (( I know that it's just he isn't in the aligence ))~Shorewillow Iceberry growled at the Iceclan cat making it screech and run off The IceClan cats began to flee. Tinykit looked over art his mother, Flightclaw, she lay on the ston e ground unmoving. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:01, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Oh my Starclan I please hope she is not dead"Iceberry says panicking 03:19, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Jumprose padded up to Tinykit. "I'm sorry." she meowed and guided the kit away from his mother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 16:29, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Iceberry looked at Flightclaw with sad eyes 17:18, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Why did they attack" Iceberry asks 23:00, November 8, 2015 (UTC)